Daughter of a Human Lie Detector
by AurumWolf21
Summary: Callian, Emily. Emily asks Cal to teach her about his science, he agrees. But Cal starts to question his decision as Emily becomes very perceptive. T for pupil stuff I guess, nothing that bad. Dunno how to classify this so it remains general.


**A/N and Disclaimer: Hey everyone! So I wrote a lot of oneshots that might turn into a multi chappie thing but I don't thing this is one of them. It's up to you. Anyhooo I don't own Lie to Me or any of its characters, wish I did but I'm still working on it. Enjoy!**

Daughter of a Human Lie Detector

"Dad?"

"Yes luv?"

"I want you to teach me about micro-expressions and stuff."

Cal's eyebrows shot up slightly, thankfully she didn't see it.

"Em, I don't think-

"I already know a little, like the shoulder thing"

Cal sighed as he looked at his innocent daughter. He remembered thinking his science was great, he still did, but he also now knew what a pain and burden it could be sometimes.

"Emily, once you have this knowledge, it's not like you can turn it off. Sometimes I wish I didn't know what I do."

"That's a lie"

Cal furrowed his brow in frustration, she was definitely his daughter.

"Sometimes it's good to lie."

"Most of this time it's not though Dad. I already know some stuff, but I have to understand what I'm seeing."

"Are you sure? You have to be absolutely positive you want to do this luv. 'Cause once you start there's no turning back; you might end up like me."

"Or I could end up like Gillian"

For the briefest moment surprise flashed on Cal's face, thankfully Emily didn't see it.

"Alright I guess I'll teach you. After school come over to this office and we'll work on it there."

Emily smiled ant hugged her father then ran off to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Monday, Cal went to his office with a feeling of trepidation. He was still unsure if he should teach his daughter more about his science, however she did have a right to know. Torres was about to approach Cal, about some trivial matter, but one look at him sent her scrambling in the other direction. Cal's eyebrows were furrowed, jaw slightly clenched and the sway of his arms as he walked shooed everyone away from him. When Cal reached his office door he opened it, went inside and then closed the door. Cal knew that they had no cases what so ever this week, and thank God. Last week had been absolutely brutal. Cal and Gillian must've pulled at least 3 all nighters working on their cases. So Cal closed the blinds and turned all of the lights off before plopping himself onto the couch. Cal really hadn't slept well last night and he hoped to make up for some of it now. Within moments he was asleep.

After seeing Cal in the state he was in, Ria had gone straight to Gillian. If there was one person who understiid Cal in was Gillian and she would know what to do.

"Knock, Knock"

Gillian looked up from her computer and saw Ria at her doorway.

"Hey what's up?"

"Uh is Lightman ok?"

"Why?"

"Well this morning he had one of those I'm-deep-in-thought-and-if-you-disturb-me-I'll-bite-your-head-off looks."

Gillian looked surprised at Ria's definition of Cal, but she was genuinly concerned for her partner, they had had a rough week.

"I'll check on him"

Ria nodded then left. Gillian sighed then saved her document then went to Cal's office. When she walked in she was plunged into complete darkness. Gillian stood stock still as her eyes adjusted to the light, or there lack of. Faintly she heard the sound of deep, slow breathing. Gillian smiled, he was asleep, and she knew exactly were he'd be sleeping, the couch. Gillian was about to leave when Cal starteed talking.

"Em...I don't think...are you sure?"

These were the only coherent words Gillian could make out but Cal's voice had definately been pained and maybe even a little scared. Gently Gillian shook Cal awake.

"Are you alright Cal?"

Cal sat up immediately, then realized it was only Gillian and laid back down.

"Hey luv"

"Hey, but you didn't answer my question"

"Emily asked me to teach her about my science. She already knows some things."

"What'd you say?"

"I told her I would, she's coming by after school, bit I'm not so sure about his anymore. I mean she's only a teenager she deserves to live her life without seeing every little detail like we do."

Cal shook his head and sat up, he and Gillian touching at the shoulder.

"I don't know what to say Cal, you're right it can be a pain to see everything. But I think she's mature enough taht she can learn a little. I mean she is your daughter. You can't expect her not to know anything."

"I thought that you and Zoe were still,uh, doing stuff together."

"Luv I don't know how to say thing but that night me and Zoe hit it off, well it was more anger than passion, it was more of a goodbye than 'let's give this another shot'. There is nothing between me and Zoe."

Gillian was shocked, but happy at the same time.

"Alright I'll let you back to sleep, have fun with Emily!"

Cal groaned then laid back down and went back to sleep. By the time Emily got to Cal's office he was awake and on his second cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey luv"

"I brought Chinese. I figured you hadn't eaten."

Cal's eyes lit up and grabbed a carton of noodles.

"Alright I'm going to show you each micro-expression and tell you what it is. Then I'm going to use each micro-expression in random order. Now watch my face carefully."

Then Cal showed her surprise, fear, contempt, disgust, anger, sadness, and happiness. Once Emily got the hang of reading her father Cal began going in a random order. Surprisingly she was getting them all right. Just then Gillian walked in, with her back to Gillian Emily didn't notice, but cal did. For the briefest moment Cal showed surprise then he let a big smile come across his face. Emily thought Cal was still testing her so she called out the two expressions.

"Surprise and happiness"

Gillian smiled at Cal.

"Huh? Oh right, good job EM."

"Yeah, but what was that last one?"

Cal was still looking at Gillian.

"What one?"

"Your eyes, actually your pupils, they uh, what's the word? Oh they dilated, like three times their normal size."

"Huh? What no you're just seeing things Em"

Yeah she was seeing things alright because in addition to his pupils Emily also saw the surprise when she called him on it. Gillian laughed and Emily turned around, finally noticing Gillian.

"Oh hey Gillian"

"Hey Emily"

"Uh Em why don't you go and get something to drink or something, y'know take a break."

Emily looked at her father quizically then left. Once she was gone Cal let out a sigh of relief and Gillina started laughing again.

"She is way too perceptive"

"She's your daughter Cal, what do you expect?"

Cal looked Gillian up and down and knew his pupils must've tripled in size again.

"It's your fault luv"

"So not my fault Cal, I can't help it if you uh, if you think that way."

"Yes you can. You could coe to work in sweat pants, a sweat shirt, sneakers, and no jewlery."

Then Cal shook his head no.

"Wait, no that won't help me either"

Gillian laughed then went ot her office. Meanwhile Emily went to the one person who would give her an answer without telling her dad, Ria Torres. Emily found Ria in the video room, looking at old case videos.

"Hey Ria!"

"Oh hi Emily. Whatcha doing here?"

"Uh I have a question, but you can't tell my dad I asked."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um what's it mean when a person's pupils dilate?"

"Oh that's an easy one Emily, usually it means sexual arousal."

A flicker of surprise passed over Emily's face.

"And what if the pupils triple in size?"

"Well the more dilated the pupils are the more aroused the person is."

"Um, thanks Ria"

Emily left the video room, slightly dumbfounded. Quickly, she walked to Gillian's office, both her dad and Gillina were now there. Emily opened the door and went inside. Cal and Gillian turned to look at her. Emily's face was that of total understanding.

"I know what the pupil thing means, and yours tripled in size"

Cal turned away and blushed a deep red. Gillian chuckled once again,

"And he does that at least 10 times a day, or whenever we're in a room together!"

Cal turned to Gillian, and his jaw dropped, this was not something he wanted his daughter hearing. Then Emily smiled and Cal knew they weren't off the hook yet.

"But I bet you're the only one who stares at his eyes long enough to notice."

Now Gillian's jaw dropped and Cal laughed. Emily was definately his daughter, he'd created a monster.

**Ahh thanks for reading, plz review.**


End file.
